Una desventura estilo kero
by nana632
Summary: Kero está obsesionado con los dulces pero que pasará cuando incluye al pequeño Spi en sus travesuras. Esta historia participo del Pre-desafío Yakuza del GE "Humor al estilo evil". Esta historia es de mi completa autoria. Sakura Card Captor. no me pertenece si no al maravilloso Grupo Clamp. El crédito de las imagen no es mía.


Un pequeño ser alado andaba revoloteando de un lado a otro y claro algo muy entusiasmado, ya que había "oído accidentalmente" que en un par de días se llevaría a cabo una fiesta de disfraces en la universidad de Sakura, claro que él estaba más que dispuesto a asistir ya que eso significaba golosinas sin fin, aunque Sakura le prohíba asistir.

—Oye tu maniático del dulce ¿crees que tu ama te lleve? —Comentaba un impávido Spi mientras seguía observando desconfiado cómo Kero volaba de un lado a otro extasiado en su mundo de dulces.

—Uhm…—Se detuvo, manteniéndose a flote ,doblando sus patitas y mostrando una pose pensativa—si ella no me lleva… solo es cuestión de planificarlo todo—Acercándose hasta donde se encontraba Spi — ¡y tú... rival de juego, me ayudarás en esto! —Su mirada empezó a adquirir un brillo de entusiasmo.

—¡Ah …! ¿Cuando dije que te ayudaría peluche maniático? —Comenzaba a sobresalir una pequeña vena en su frente.

—Seremos socios en esta misión ultra secreta. —Enfocando con sus dos patitas un escenario imaginario—Seremos como en esa película de misión imposible ja ja ja —comenzó a revolotear de un lado a otro, trazando el nuevo plan— esto saldrá mucho mejor que la última vez.

—¡¿Mejor?! ¡muñeco loco! La última vez nos metiste en un buen lío. —Algo exasperado— ¡Oye…! ¿Qué no me oíste ?—Spi fue olímpicamente ignorado y saltaba más y más la pequeña venita de su frente.

—Dulce…dulce… si si si… muchos dulces para mi, dulce… dulce… si si si … muchos dulces para mí. —Comenzó a cantar y dar un par de pasitos de baile.

—No me estas oyendo— Mientras que Spi seguía sin poder creer que el goloso de Kero no le este prestando atención.

—No te preocupes, nada saldrá mal está vez—Comenzando a reír de forma maniática —ya que la gran bestia del libro y guardián Kerberus no falla en ningún plan —Mientras realizaba una pose de victoria con los puños cerrados.

Spi resignado soltó un bufido de derrota. «Y aquí vamos de nuevo» mientras negada que su par lo metería en problemas irremediablemente.

El día D había llegado, kero estuvo sin dormir en toda la noche moviéndose de un lado a otro, que incluso Sakura lo había notado y regañado un par de veces. Solo espero a que Sakura se marchará al escuchar el «¡Ya me voy!»

—Vamos Spi—Observando ambos costados e iniciando su camino. Para el pequeño Spi, esta aventura había iniciado de una forma muy rara, se encontraba siguiendo a Kero, cuando él normalmente no se prestaría a estas travesuras.

—Bien, Spi tu cuidaras mis espaldas debo llegar en aquella sala —Decía mientras señalaba la habitación — no hay moros en la costa y recuerda que si vez a Sakura o a algunos de sus amigos debes avisarme —Termino de decir mientras se puso en marcha hasta su dulce objetivo.

—Uhm.. Muñeco loco —Replicaba mientras veía como se dirigía su maniático compañero hacia su dulce objetivo, Spi como no tenía nada interesante que hacer decidió acomodarse y esperar pero se había quedado dormido. Shaoran había olvidado unos platos decidió ir a buscarlos pero en su andar noto un pelaje alado escurriéndose de forma sospechosa por el pasillo de la universidad que conducían a la sala donde estaban los postres. «A esa bola peluda voladora lo conozco» pensó Shaoran que decidió seguirlo de forma sigilosa hasta llegar a la habitación, y lo que se encontró fue increíble solo tardo dos minutos en llegar y las mesas de postres estaban totalmente vacías.

—Oye tu peluche parlante que intentas hacer —Inquirió Shaoran al encontrar a Kero tragando un sinfín de dulces. —Comiéndote todos los dulces.

—Ñam.. solñam..no te impotñam —Kero intentaba replicarle pero le era imposible ya que estaba atiborrado de golosinas , Shaoran por su parte lo seguía escudriñando—moco…ñam…so…ñam.

— ¡¿Que?¡ deja de comer todo de una vez, que no te entiendo lo que dices peluche parlante, además estas en problemas con Sakura. —Con una sonrisa de triunfo le había atinado y como si fuese la palabra mágica kero dejo de comer he intento tragar el último dulce que había metido en la boca, pero como si en ese momento parecía que el karma de la invocación había surtido efecto...

Una Sakura alegre había ingresado a la habitación. —Pero… ¡¿que paso aquí?! — como si hubiera visto un fantasma se quedo pálida , pero como no creyendo lo que estaba viendo, paso una y otra vez su mirada hasta llegar posar su mirada en él y una leve tic se había formado en ella— ¿Shaoran?

—No me mires a mi…—Comentaba mientras señalaba con la vista hacia una de las mesas donde debería de haber postres de chocolates y flan.

—¡¿Kero?! —El tic en la frente de la castaña iba creciendo más y más.

—Ay… no —Tragando en seco y una gran gota estilo anime surgía «¡Spi… porque no me avisaste…!» Pensó un Kero en serios problemas con su ama.

Mientras tanto Spi se había despertado y observo que Sakura y los demás habían pillado a Kero en plena faena, su miraba mostraba algo de diversión por la situación y está vez el regañado sería Kero...

N/A: Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia, ya que la primera que escribo en este Fandom y realmente me divertí haciéndola. Un agradecimiento especial a Brujita Lunera por las correcciones hechas y a Kind Yuuki que me ayudo en algunas partes donde sufrí un par de bloqueos xDDD gracias a mis manitas.


End file.
